Tim McGraw
by HANNAHheartsDC
Summary: Ginny has always loved Harry. Now that he's gone Voldemort Hunting, she reflects the time they had together. Song fic to Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift. It's my first fick please don't be mean.


**He said the way my brown eyes shined put those magical stars to shame that night. I said that's a lie.**

Harry and I were by the lake again. It felt peaceful lying in his arms. We weren't talking, just staring up at the stars. Who knows how long we stayed like that, wrapped in each other, not caring who saw us or what they thought. After what could have been hours, Harry looked at me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You know, your chocolate eyes make every stars that shines in the night sky jealous. They think they are so magical, but your eyes bring them to tears." At first I was speechless, but when the words came back to me I started to laugh at him. Harry gave me a look of confusion so I explained why I had laughed. "That is the cheesiest, sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," Harry laughed at this but stopped when I continued on, "but it's a lie, I could never make anything so bright so jealous." "That is what they thought, until you came into this world." I didn't protest back with that statement, I just smiled.

**Just a boy in a with a ton of luck that had a tendency of getting stuck in the corridors at night and I was right there beside him all summer long then the time we woke up to find that summer gone.**

About two hours after curfew, Harry and I started back to the castle underneath the invisibility cloak. We had to be careful because Ron had the Marauder's Map. He didn't really explain why he needed it, something with prefect's duty and Hermione. Ron would never admit what he was doing with her, but the whole school knew that they were made for each other.

We were halfway up the stairs when Harry stepped on one of the trick steps. He wasn't expecting it, so he yelped. I don't think anyone heard, so after some yanking we pulled his foot out of the step and made our way to the common room.

I woke up the next morning, and I could feel grief in the air, it was Professor Dumbledore's funeral. I wish I knew that 'Sour Grape' Snape was going to murder him, Harry wishes that too. He blames the whole thing on himself. So when the funeral was over, Harry decides to be noble and break up with me. I understand why he did it, I just wish he didn't.

**Well when you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favorite song. The one we danced to all night long, the moon like a spotlight on the lake. When you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress, think of my head on your chest, and my old faded blue jeans. When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me.**

I loved all of our dates. They were one of a kind; we called them Harry-Ginny dates. They were always the same thing, and I loved that. He would bring some muggle device that would play songs on a CD or something like that. We always listened to Tim McGraw, which became my favorite. We would sit and listen to it play for a while, then he would pull me up and we would start to dance. We would dance for hours; we often had to restart the CD to play again. I would be wearing a pair of old jeans that Harry would often tease me about. I never really dressed up, but that was what made these dates so unique.

**September saw a month of tears. I'm thanking God that you weren't here, to see me like that. But in a box beneath my bed, is a letter that you never read three summers back. It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet, but looking back on all of that it's nice to believe.**

September was probably the worst month for me. I knew Harry wasn't going to show up on the train, but I still had hope that he would with Ron and Hermione. Neville was always there for me when I would break down into tears. He was always a good friend. I would cry at night sitting by the fireplace, and then Neville would come down and just hold me in his arms, like an older brother. After a while, I became upset with myself. I, Ginny Weasley, was crying over a boy when I haven't cried in years. Often during September, I would write letters that I knew I could never send. So I kept them underneath my mattress. They all explained what was going on and were all signed,_ With all my love, Ginny._

**When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favorite song. The one we danced to all night long, the moon like a spotlight on the lake. When you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress, think of my head on your chest, and my old faded blue jeans. When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me.**

I flashback to all the times we had together. Like our second date. It was the only date where we didn't start out by the lake. I was dressed up, wearing a black dress that Hermione lent to me. Harry took my hand and led me down to the Three Broomsticks. Harry was such a gentleman. Now that I look back at that day, I think it was Harry's favorite date too. After we finished eating we wandered off to the lake and looked at the stars with my head on his chest listening to Tim McGraw. That moment was pure joy and perfection, I miss it.

**And I'm back for the first time, since then, I'm standing on your street. There's a letter left on you doorstep, and the first that that you'll read is…**

When Neville called Luna and me on our fake galleons in May, I knew Harry was back. I was feeling mixed emotions; happiness, worry, scared, and love. So I dragged Fred and George to the Hogs Head. When we climbed through the portal, all I could see was the black haired, emerald eyed man that I loved. The mixed emotions were coming back to me, so all I could do was smile at him and go sit by Luna. I wish I was strong and brave for then I could go up and say what all of those letters said…

**When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favorite song. Some day you'll turn your radio on, I hope it takes you back to that place. When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress, think of my head on your chest, and my old faded blue jeans. When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me.**

**He said the way my brown eyes shined put those magical stars to shame that night. I said that's a lie**

**I love you, Harry James Potter**

**With all my love,**

**Ginny**


End file.
